When Teletubbies Attack:Tenchi Style
by Mirai Gensao
Summary: What happens when one of Washu's inventions comes back to haunt her? What if that invention was a certain group of annoying children tv icons? Nothing short of the stupidest thing you'll ever read.


AN: Okay peeps, this is my very first fanfic ever. I wrote it a while ago for this writing contest thing but never actually sent it in. So I decided to post it here. It's not the best thing you'll ever read, but my friends liked it. Comments/criticism welcome. Just don't be too mean. J/K ^_^ Onto the story. Oh and by the way, I'm not very good at titles. This thing has remained nameless for a year.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here at eleven o'clock at night writing this little piece of fiction now would I?.I didn't think so.  
  
  
  
1 When Teletubbies Attack: Tenchi Style  
  
  
  
It's a normal day at the Masaki house. Yosho is sweeping near the shrine, thinking about the past few day's events. Lately, Ryoko and Ayeka have been fighting a lot less for some unknown reason. Not that that's a bad thing, it's just kinda strange. Everything around him is quiet, except the occasional chirp of a nearby bird. Then, four large shadows run right past him.  
  
"Hm?" He turns around to catch a glimpse of the mysterious creatures. He doesn't see anything, not even a broken twig or footstep. He's seen things that are a lot stranger than this, so he calmly goes back to sweeping.  
  
"Tenchi, where are you?" Ryoko is flying around, searching for Tenchi, of course.  
  
"Where could he be?" She stops and lands on the ground.  
  
"Hm..." She looks around the trees and bushes, but Tenchi is nowhere to be found. Then she hears rustling in the bushes and strange noises. She looks around all confused.  
  
"Tenchi, is that you?" She walks toward the bushes and four large creatures run by so fast, she can't make out what the heck they are.  
  
"That was weird." She continues her search.  
  
Meanwhile, at the beach, Ayeka, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu and Sasami are enjoying the warm sun and getting a nice tan. Ryo-ohki is eating her lunch: carrots, of course. She accidentally drops one and it gets covered in sand. She starts to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sasami gets up and ties to comfort Ryo-ohki. She notices the carrot covered in sand. She giggles and picks it up. After wiping off the sand, she hands it Ryo-ohki and smiles.  
  
"Here. Now you can eat it."  
  
"Meow-meow!" She grabs it and runs off in hopes of finding Ken-ohki.  
  
A few hours later, they pack up and go home. When they arrive, they find nothing out of the ordinary. Ayeka immediately notices Tenchi is missing, along with Ryoko and Yosho.  
  
"Where is Lord Tenchi?!" Ayeka frantically starts to search for any sign of him.  
  
"Ryoko's gone, too," Sasami points out.  
  
"I wonder where they went," Mihoshi wonders out loud. Washu checks her lab to see if anything is out of the ordinary.  
  
"They aren't in here." Then she notices something wrong.  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"Tenchi! Where are you?!"-Ayeka  
  
"Ryoko, come home!"-Sasami. While everyone else is searching, Kiyone and Mihoshi stand there thinking. Actually, Kiyone is the only one doing the thinking.  
  
"Where do you think they went, Kiyone?"  
  
"Ryoko probably kidnapped Tenchi again."  
  
"What?! She better not have!" Ayeka searches more frantically.  
  
"Hey! You guys!" Washu yells as she runs out of the house to join them.  
  
"What's the matter, Washu?"-Sasami  
  
"The interdimensional portal I built malfunctioned!"  
  
"..." They all stand there clueless.  
  
"Some evil creatures have invaded our world!"  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" They all scream really loud. Washu covers her ears.  
  
"We have to destroy them!"-Ayeka  
  
"Yeah!"-Everyone else  
  
"I'm afraid it's not that easy. These creatures are so evil, the mere sight of them is enough to make anyone over the age of eight go insane."  
  
"What are we gonna do?"-Sasami  
  
"First we have to find them. I have a feeling that if we find them, we'll find Tenchi, Ryoko and Yosho."  
  
"The evil creatures kidnapped Lord Tenchi?!"-Ayeka, of course.  
  
"I'm pretty sure they have."  
  
"Let's start the search!"-Ayeka. They all run into Washu's lab and come up with a scheme.  
  
About a half-hour later, they come out of the lab, armed with strange equipment.  
  
"On with the search!" Ayeka leads the way.  
  
Soon they come across a strange looking cave.  
  
"The scanner indicates Tenchi and Ryoko are in there."-Washu  
  
"Let's go. But everyone, be careful."-Kiyone. They all nod and walk in. The scanner beeps louder and louder.  
  
"We're getting close."-Washu. All of the sudden, a bunch of lights turn on and odd looking creatures walk out of the shadows.  
  
"What are they?!"-Kiyone  
  
"They're...The Teletubbies!"-Washu.  
  
"Don don donnn!" says some guy out of nowhere.  
  
"Help!"  
  
"Get us outta here!" They look up and see Tenchi and Ryoko in small cages hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Tenchi!"-Ayeka  
  
"Those things are evil! Be careful!"-Tenchi  
  
"He's right. These creatures brainwash little kids and take their souls to feed on."-Washu  
  
"How do you know all this, Washu?"-Sasami  
  
"I created them." They all gasp in shock.  
  
"But why?"-Kiyone  
  
"You see, I wanted to create the most horrifying creatures to unleash upon the universe so I could study them and how they attack. I wanted to see how quickly they were defeated. After a while, I lost any trace of them. I figured they had been destroyed. What I didn't count on is that they would actually succeed. I thought I designed them to be too weak to withstand prolonged experience in battle. I don't know how they got this strong."  
  
"We want to be your friends!"-Po  
  
"Come play with us!"-La-La  
  
"Don't! They'll slowly take away your soul and leave you only as an empty shell of nothing."  
  
"We love you!"-Tinky Winky  
  
"Everyone, don't look directly at the TV's on their stomachs!"  
  
"Let's all sing!"-Dipsy  
  
"Use the lasers I created!" At the same time, they all fire their weapons at the Teletubbies.  
  
"Nooo!!!" They all scream as they are sucked into a container. Once inside, Washu closes the lid.  
  
"We did it!" They all cheer.  
  
"Hey! Get me outta here!"-Ryoko  
  
After saving the day form the evilest of evil creatures, the Tenchi gang decides to take a break.  
  
"Those were even more evil then Kagato."-Tenchi  
  
"That's for sure."-Ryoko  
  
"At least we'll never have to see them again."-Ayeka  
  
"That's right. I threw them into some alternate dimension where they can cause no harm."-Washu  
  
"Good."-Sasami  
  
"I kinda liked them."-Mihoshi  
  
"You would."-Kiyone. They all laugh.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the alternate dimension, the Teletubbies are terrorizing a guy who's wearing what looks like an orange jump suit.  
  
"Gohan, Krillin, help!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay, that was it. Hope ya liked it. If you feel the need, feel free to write a review. I won't mind. ^_^ But I won't bug anyone to, either. If by some off chance you enjoyed it, I wrote another with the DBZ peeps. Check it out if ya want. Lates. 


End file.
